


【仙流】南柯渡

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/南柯渡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 古装诸鬼神佛设定。一发完开放式结局





	【仙流】南柯渡

**Author's Note:**

> 古装诸鬼神佛设定。一发完
> 
> 开放式结局

一、

数百年来，我一直在冥府地狱昏晦的天光里，以忘川水煮茶。

旧桥上新鬼百里，从黄泉路风尘仆仆而来。每一碗茶水都掺入了他们的眼泪，灌入肺腑，前尘皆散。

而执念过深不肯饮茶者，鬼差会将他们丢落桥下。

腥风雾气缭绕的长川里，扑腾着的皆是冤魂。灌一口河水，忘记一件往事，时间久了，渐渐就什么都想不起来了。

再由摆渡人将他们一一捞起，乘船送到彼岸。

 

除了原本就属于地府的我们，谁都不可能长久地留在这里。

 

二、

我记得那一天是惊蛰，能隐约听见从人间传来的春雷声，在阴沉的地府多年，我早就忘记草木横舒是什么光景了，想来漫漫余生也都无望再见。

鬼差凶神恶煞地立在我旁边，手里拿着锁魂链，目光森森在接茶的新鬼身上梭巡。

那个年轻人是跟着队伍缓缓走来的，却不伸手接茶，忽然笑着问：“忘川里有鱼吗？”

我一愣，从来没有人提过这么奇怪的问题，是啊，冥河里有鱼吗，或许有鱼的亡魂。

“小子，啰嗦什么，快喝茶，喝完赶紧去投胎。”鬼差的脾气向来不太好。

年轻人脸上却毫无惧色：“请问不入轮回的人，死了之后魂魄会在哪里？”

“只有神佛才能不入轮回，但是神佛永远不会死。”我把茶碗又往前送了送。

年轻人惘然地接过茶碗，一扬手，将茶水泼了个干净。

鬼差悖然大怒，链条扯得哗啦作响，上前准备将其捆住掷入冥河。

然而出乎我意料之外的是，鬼差只靠近几步，年轻人的衣襟中突然迸发出耀眼的光亮来。

我赶紧伸手拉回鬼差，怕他再近一些会因此形神俱灭。

 

年轻人低头将怀中的光亮扯了出来，是串剔透的念珠。

我见他长指发颤轻轻拨动珠子，英气的眉目间迅速涌聚起厚重的悲恸。

“……是你吗？”年轻人的声音小得像是空气划过浩瀚冥河。

 

直到酆都天子殿中的四大判官皆聚于奈何桥上时，我才知道这串念珠是白衣佛的持物。

地府中也有白衣佛的传说，他坐守自在大殿中，是湘陵大地唯一的人间佛。

只是他手中的念珠，怎么会落到一介凡人的手中？

 

“哗啦——”渡船破水发出的声响打断了我的思绪。

冥河摆渡人都是一身黑衣，头戴斗笠，不太看得清楚长什么样子。

察查司回过身：“你要渡的人已经来了，等他过了彼岸，你就——”

崔判官朝他使了个眼色，话说到这里戛然而断。

但不知道为什么，我从他俩身上似乎看到了对这个摆渡人的敬畏。

判官，黑白无常，牛头马面，勾魂使，我还有鬼差等皆隶属地府几百年，各司其职，然而冥河上飘荡着的摆渡人并不归阎君统令，他们经常发生更替，新的摆渡人不知从何而来，老的摆渡人也不知去往何处。

 

“下来。”摆渡人的声音冷得似是冰山地狱。

年轻人走到桥边，趴在栏杆上，眉眼带笑地看着摆渡人：“原来你在这里。”

摆渡人抬起头来，我这才看清他的样子，剑眉星目，一脸疑惑地立在幽深浑浊的冥河上。

年轻人笑着笑着，眼中坠出一颗泪来，跌进无尽的长川里。

水中隐伏着的都是放不下前世纠葛的孤魂，这滴眼泪大约是伤心泪，刹那间鬼哭狼嚎，掀起阵阵暗涌，摆渡人的小船在腥气的迷雾中晃荡起来。

我赶紧舀了一碗茶水，倒入冥河中，过了很久，才渐渐平息下来。

 

“你已经不记得我了？”年轻人盯着摆渡人，一直没有移开视线。

我读不懂他眼中究竟藏了多少纷杂情绪，看起来既深情又痛楚。

凡人皆被情念困顿，很少碰到一言不发饮茶就走的。几乎每一个魂魄端碗前都会问我：“我还能和心爱之人再续前缘么？”

一世只有一个故事，今生遇见的人只有今生，饮了茶，登过望乡台步入轮回道，一切都是新的开始。

 

“你什么时候把我记起来了，我就上你的渡船。”年轻人直起身来，居高临下。

摆渡人看了他一眼，一撑竹篙，调转船头，水声由近及远，慢慢消失在腥雾中。

由于他手里那串佛荫念珠的庇佑，四大判官也束手无策。

此事很快惊动了阎君，匆匆赶来。

跟在后面的侍从粗声粗气地将桥上的新鬼暂且引回了黄泉路。

这座奈何桥，已经上百年没有像今天这么热闹了。

我和鬼差立即向阎君叩首行礼。

阎君并没有看我们，目光落在年轻人的身上：“你在黄泉路上已经徘徊很久，既然到了奈何桥，为何还不肯舍弃这串念珠。”

年轻人展眉一笑：“定情信物怎么能扔？”

阎君拂袖而怒：“荒谬！就因你们只念私情，造成湘陵天灾，当年黄泉路上的新鬼皆是因为你们而来，事到如今，还如此执迷不悔。”

 

据传白衣佛动了凡心与人私奔，离开供奉他的自在大殿，此举引起天怒，四海龙王领命前来水淹湘陵，云层中，龙鳞忽隐忽现，这场暴雨下了十余天，无休无止。

那段时间的奈何桥，每天都是湿漉漉的，淹死的魂魄面色青白，一路水声滴滴答答。

白衣佛被迫折返，雨停之后，不知所踪。

我从他们的对话和刚才年轻人在桥上的举动中，大概猜出了一些端倪。

 

阎君显然没能说动这个有些固执又有些漫不经心的年轻人。

“如果你想他永生永世都困在冥河上漂泊，就尽管留在奈何桥上！”扔下这句话，带着判官和侍从们头也不回地走了。

年轻人转过身，一言不发地看着无边无际的忘川。

我起身继续煮茶：“既然已经度过了一世，重新开始不好么？”

年轻人定定地看着我，忽然柔声说道：“一世不够的。”

“他不可能再把你记起来了，能长留在忘川之人，都没有入地府前的记忆。”我不得不提醒他一句。

我的记忆也是从地府开始，只是奈何桥上的煮茶人。

年轻人的眼中慢慢涌起一丝笑意来：“但是我还记得。”他一边说一边拨动手里发着亮光的佛珠，“我都记得。我叫仙道彰，他叫流川枫。是我擅自推开自在殿大门闯入其中的。我们在一起的时间很短，一眨眼就分开了，但又好像很长，比一辈子都要长得多……”

在一切都成旧事的多年之后，我忽然才明白，人间所有，无非记得二字

 

三、

流川每天都会撑着渡船而来。

仙道就眉开眼笑地冲下桥，站到冥河畔，神色温柔地看着他。

我有时候忍不住跟鬼差说：“其实他们一直这样待在冥府，不是很好么？”

鬼差惊讶地看着我：“你什么时候开始管起闲事来了？”

我想大概是因为仙道坠落在忘川里的那滴眼泪吧。

流川很少说话，他本就是人间佛，独坐深殿，沉默寡言。

起初只要仙道一说不肯上渡船，他立马就走，留仙道独立河畔怅然若失。但作为整个故事的旁观者，我居然也不记得是哪天开始，他在冥河畔停船的时间逐渐长久起来，默然站在船上听仙道说关于他们的故事。

 

都是注定的，应该重逢的人，即便生死相隔后，还会重逢。

我在奈何桥上不止一次地想，如果他们是在人间重逢应该多好。

柳树刚刚抽出新嫩绿芽，桃花还没来得及绽开的时候。

而不是在这阴郁诡谲的地府之中。

 

正是他们第一次遇见的时节。寂静的庙宇，笼着葱翠的竹林，香火之气在半空盘旋久久不散。

庙宇深处庄严肃穆的自在殿，是所有人都需止步的禁地。

谁都不曾料到，会有人将坐镇湘陵的白衣佛从里面带走。

 

当时仙道家是湘陵都城中首屈一指的巨贾富商。仙道彰一脉单传，从小过着令旁人艳羡的生活。及至成年，性子逍遥散漫，多数时间都与年纪相当的公子哥们高坐楼台饮酒赏花，其余事皆不放在心中。

倘若不是那次酒后闲谈，向来不信鬼神之说的仙道彰，恐怕这一生都不会踏足庙院中。

“仙道，湘陵都城里有一个地方，你肯定没去过。”和他从小一起长大的好友越野晃着酒杯半醉半醒。

“哦？”仙道搁下酒杯，抖开手中的折扇，“除了姑娘们的闺房，我哪里没去过？”

“湘陵寺中的自在殿，去过么？”

比他们小几岁的相田彦一眼睛骨碌一转：“听说里面住着一个黑发白衣的人间佛，只是湘陵寺有规定，谁都不能接近自在殿，否则——”他压低了声音，“要遭天谴。”

仙道挑了挑眉毛：“那我还真要去见识见识了。”

在场所有人并不知道，那扇高门被仙道缓缓推开之后，会发生怎样天翻地覆的改变。

越野沉默于无数个戚戚长夜，都忍不住后悔，为何要提及自在殿。

如果不说，他们一生都不会相遇。然而世间一切，都如同奔腾不息的大河，永远不可能倒流。

 

仙道目送流川的渡船消失在冥河，慢悠悠地踱到我身边。

“我有什么方法能带着流川离开这里吗？”他问我。

“登上渡船，撑到对岸，过了望乡台，就能离开地府。”

“我是说，我要和流川一起走。”

“你自己都知道他是不入轮回的。”

仙道斜靠在桥栏上，又拿出念珠来，一颗一颗慢慢拨动，嘴角溢出一缕叹息。

“我第一眼见到他的时候，就喜欢上了……我不应该喜欢他的，但感情怎么能控制得住……他那天也像这样拨着念珠，睁开眼睛看向我。”

我能想象出他们两人门里门外对视的场景。

那时湘陵正芳春，一切才刚刚开始，以为会有无数个日日夜夜相伴的岁月静静等候。

有谁甘心随即跟来的结束，就好似白驹过隙，忽然而已。

然而人事一旦开始，就总有结束的一天。

 

四、

仙道从自在殿出来之后，把心落在了白衣佛的眼眸里。

不过越野他们并没有发现有什么不对劲的地方，照样白天约着一道去水榭喝酒。

湘陵春城风光无限，初桃，嫩柳，亭台楼阁尽数晃晃悠悠地倒映在湖中，鸳鸯并游，划出一道又一道的水痕。

待到暮色四合，仙道悄悄翻入湘陵寺中。

自在殿里只有一盏长明灯，散着幽幽的光芒，打在白衣佛脸上，长睫投影。

仙道眉眼含笑，把人间的桃花柳叶一样一样地铺陈在他的面前。

 

白衣佛生来就是佛，从小住在无想天，与云雾和一棵菩提老树为伴。

坐镇湘陵后，就再没离开过自在殿。

这一晚，他静静拨动手中念珠，听仙道给他讲述了许多人间壮美风景。

 

我听到这里，忍不住暗中揣测，是不是当夜白衣佛就动了不该有的念想。

否则怎么会任由仙道闯入他的佛殿中。

即便当时来不及阻止，也大可以不用真身面对。

毕竟连我这种地府小神，都能化作一尊泥像。

但这终究是他们两个人的事，白衣佛已经没了当初的记忆，只凭仙道一人的描述，并不能凑成完整的一切。谁都不知他睁眼第一次看见仙道的时候，是怎样的心情。

 

原来神佛也如凡人，都是无法抗拒命运的滚滚洪流。

 

湘陵寺中住持僧侣都不会想到，他们供奉的白衣佛每夜都在私见他人。

仙道记得那晚月明如昼。

“我想出去。”流川清冷的眼波在长明灯下轻轻一转。

仙道不忍拒绝，脱下他的佛衣，解下自己的外衫帮他披上。

他们避开喧闹的集市，穿过小巷，一路出了湘陵都城，但并没有走很远，在城外一条潺潺的小溪边停下脚步。见月光随着流水淌动，粼粼发亮。

仙道拉着流川坐在岸边，一时之间不知应该说些什么，定定地望着对面影影绰绰交错盛放的桃花，过了很久，他侧过头，看着对方，低声问道：“如果，我是说如果，我想和你去看看整个人间，而不是仅仅一条小溪，水中明月或是几树桃花而已，你愿意一起吗？”

流川沉默了很久，到后来也没说话，只是低头取下绕在腕上的佛珠，放在了仙道的手里。

 

在我和鬼差耳闻的所有故事片段中，白衣佛几乎没怎么开口说过话，我们并不知道是仙道故意省去了这些不想让外人听见，抑或是真的如此。

但我仍然无法想象，忘川上撑着竹篙的冷漠摆渡人，就是曾经荫泽一方的白衣佛。

鬼差叹了好几口气：“他们中间隔着一条大河。”

他们中间隔着的何止只有一条大河，倘若只有大河，待到重新两情相悦，同舟漂泊，晦暗的忘川也能变成缀满星辰发亮的迢迢银汉。

先前我就说过的，除了原本属于地府的我们，谁也不能长久地留在这里。

纵然仙道凭借念珠佛力，鬼差判官近不了他身，但在地府中仍然待不过百年。

他在黄泉路上已经蹉跎了很久，再不入轮回重新投世，只会魂飞魄散，化作冥河上灰白的雾气。

我见过很多执拗的孤魂，他们在冥河里扑腾，掀翻摆渡人的小船。

日复一日，年复一年。不过与无尽的时间如何相争，最后皆消失在浑浊不清的河面。

也不会有人记得他们的故事。

 

五、

但其实所有孤魂生前的故事，和我都没有任何关系。

我早就不记得怎么会来地府煮茶，登上奈何桥那年，白无常就和我说过，以后你在漫漫岁月里，会看到数之不尽的人间事，而他们遗落在黄泉路上的眼泪，就是茶里最苦的一味，由他们自己饮下。三界中只有你能捧住这些眼泪。

仙道唯一的一滴泪水，落进了忘川中，成了茫茫冥河水的一部分，以我之力无法将其收回。

一开始我就不太清楚，他如果喝了那碗没有眼泪的茶，是不是也能忘记一切。

但原来命数早就有了安排，他当年带着白衣佛离开深深庙宇，等一切看似到了尽头，对方却在幽冥长河上等着引渡他过彼岸。

 

我恍然才想明白，白衣佛要渡的，是他的执念。

每一个默然不语在忘川上撑船游荡的摆渡人，皆是佛。

三千世界三千佛，他们的眼中也弥漫过人间烟火。

青灯燃尽，留下一团团纷乱的红尘婆娑。

 

在此后无尽的年月中，我从黄泉路上捧着眼泪回奈何桥时，不止一次地希望能再见到那个年轻人，靠在栏杆上低头拨动念珠，一颗一颗抚过，散着白亮的光芒，像是阴沉地府中的星辰。

但一切都不可能了。

就连和我一同经历这个故事的鬼差也已经离开很久了。他们的寿命只有一百八十年。

时间到了，自然消失在冥府中。

待到尘埃落定，我成了唯一的知情者。

 

仙道从一开始就知道，倘若他不离开地府将来会有什么样的后果。

在黄泉路上徘徊的时候，他已经见过化为迷雾的魂魄。

不过他不甘心这样的终局，还试图和命运再做一番垂死抵抗，他对我说：“你能让我在地府多留一段时间么，多一天也好。”

“既定是别离，无非是别离，多留一天，也是一样的。”

“流川还在冥河上，我多待一天，就能多见他一面。”

我不禁望住他：“你根本就没打算让他载你过忘川，是么？”

仙道的目光移向远处，没再说话，但我从他的神情里得到了答案。

我终于叹了口气，采来三生石畔的一株彼岸花，为他煮了盏留魂引。

不过此事难逃阎君法眼，他派巡游使将我锁入第十六层地狱，大火焚烧三日，以示惩戒。

我的身躯不会受到损毁，但是炙痛难耐。

 

在这里，我竟见到了白衣佛。他盘腿坐在大火中，皱着眉头。

原来摆渡人不仅仅只是在冥河上撑船而已，他们日日都要经受地火的灼烧。

渡的人不走，永无止境。

他忽然睁开双眼，隔着大火静静地看着我。

清冽似银河般的目光，我甚至忘记此刻我们置身炼狱之中。

那一刻我才明白，仙道为何一眼沉迷。

 

“今日所见，不要告诉仙道。”

我听完愣了很久：“……你已经记起他来了？”

流川沉默一阵，缓缓开口：“从未忘却，何来记起。”

 

我也不知道为什么，差点落泪，如果我有眼泪的话。

他第一次撑船来奈何桥下的时候，就是带着记忆的，却装出疑惑的模样。我们都没有想到，佛也会撒谎。

“你怎么不告诉他，仙道他对你……我是说，他一直在等你把他想起来。”

“是我让他带我离开自在殿的。我的错，应该由我承担。”

 

流川在大火中垂下眼。

“我叫仙道彰，你叫什么名字？”他那天推开高门，当时并没有进殿，尘埃半空翻飞，时光忽然散发出沉沉的香气。

就因为这一时的错愣，成了他们再难回头的邂逅。

 

六、

流川跟着仙道离开自在殿时，湘陵满城细雨，庙宇香火笼罩在朦胧的水雾之中。

临走之前，他在殿中化了一尊白衣佛，肉眼凡胎是看不出来其中已无真身。

“和你一点都不像。”仙道不假思索地评断。

“色相皆空，一样的。”

“谁说一样的，起初的喜欢是从容貌开始，你看到那人的眉眼，不管好看与否，就会觉得和其他人完全不一样，心一动，就再也停不下来了。”

 

当时除了仙道和诸天神佛以外，没有任何人知道白衣佛究竟长什么模样。

他们上香祈福，跪拜叩首，白衣佛宝相肃穆，俯瞰人间。

但此刻，却被仙道牵在手里，沿着湿漉漉的长街，在滴水的屋檐下前行。

城中四下都是春日花，落满尘世水露，交错迷乱在流川黑白分明的眼目里。

仙道时不时回过头和他说话，被细雨沾湿的眉头愈加温柔了几分。

流川静默不语，望着他深邃的眼眸，仿佛重新看见了那条绕过无想天的须弥长河。

 

关于仙道的眼睛像须弥长河这句话，我也想不起来到底是不是白衣佛亲口告诉我的，炎火灼烧的剧痛足以分散我大部分的注意力。

“我想渡他过岸，又不想。”

白衣佛的声音清冷孤寂，仿佛是缭绕在菩提叶上的一缕残雾。

我无从得知他在第十六层地狱已经受苦多久了，每日在幽冥业火中枯坐七个时辰，再跟着巡游使回到忘川渡口，撑船拨开迷雾，前往奈何桥，桥上有人在等他。

人佛痴缠，从一开始就是错的，总该有一方来结束。

但到头来，他们谁都不肯就此罢休。从白衣佛对仙道说他想出去的那晚开始，就已经被桃花柳叶盖住了心眼。

他早就超脱三界，不可能参不透其中因果。

不过越是能看清命运轮廓者，越是难以抉择。

在既定的残局面前，强行悖逆，却只是为了多走一步错路。

为此白衣佛甘愿不说破此事，独坐大火中，仿似悟禅。我不知他悟到什么，究竟是无想天中关于一叶一菩提的空冥佛意，还是他与仙道一起路过的屋檐。

 

三日火刑之后，我从十六层地狱中被巡游使带到酆都天子殿中。

阎君在我的琵琶骨中打入三枚幽鬼钉，从此我再不能以我神力熬出留魂引。

我想如果不是只有我能在奈何桥上掺泪煮茶，这等逆天改命之过，阎君怎会如此轻易就饶过我。

不过在我以后无尽的岁月中，却受尽这三枚幽鬼钉的折磨，每当冥河上阴风阵起的时候，附着在钉上的阎君神力就会作祟，骨痛难当。我不知道这种苦楚，是为了让我记住自己做错的事，还是为了提醒我不要忘记这段故事。

白无常送我回奈何桥的时候，我们一前一后走在酆都幽冥路上，鬼灯夹道悬浮，混混沌沌中，一片凄迷。

“你只要煮好你的茶就行了。”白无常叹了口气。

我捂着琵琶骨，剧痛令我发不出声音来。

“来地府第一天，我就和你说过的，你会看到很多故事，故事始终是别人的，作为局外人盲目掺合其中，对谁都没有好处。”他停下脚步，回头走到我面前，对着我的琵琶骨上吹了一口气，痛楚随之缓解，“这是阎君的震怒，你不能再犯了。”

“如果白衣佛把那个年轻人渡过了冥河，结局会是什么？”

“那就是最好的结局了。白衣佛可重返无想天，年轻人再入轮回。

“要是年轻人的魂魄在冥河上消失了呢？”

“这样的话……白衣佛就永远失去放下执念的机会了，他将生生世世被困于地府中，在冥河漫无边际的飘荡，受业火无休止的焚烧。”

 

我怅然而归，遵守了和白衣佛的约定，没有将火山地狱中的事告之仙道，甚至幽鬼钉也只字未提。

仙道对背后所有曲折一无所知，他不想重入轮回，只想在地府看着他的摆渡人。

这样或许是不对的，仙道应该有得知一切的权利。

但我看见再度撑船而来的流川时，如鲠在喉。

雾霭憧憧，他在桥下仰起头，眼中依稀还有业火的余光，以及，隐伏着的，难以觉察的温柔。

是啊，我早该看出来的。

倘若没有付之深情，他又怎会将手中的念珠交给仙道。

又怎会一言不发地甘愿承受命运的煎熬。

 

多留一天，就能再多见一面。

我不忍成为那个点破一切之人。

 

七、

越野和彦一都私下询问过仙道关于流川的来路。

仙道眼中含笑，半开玩笑半认真地说，是从路边捡回来的。

加上流川的沉默寡言，渐渐也就不了了之。

起初越野一直以为，流川只是仙道新结交的朋友而已，直到几次三番瞥见他神色温柔地注视对方时，才起了疑窦。

 

那天越野家中店铺有事，耽搁了两个时辰，赶到水榭时，亭中只剩彦一，撑着脑袋在念书。

“仙道今天没来么？”越野喘了口气，坐了下来。

“和流川泛舟去了。你知道我特别怕水，就看会书，等他们回来。”

 

如明镜般澄澈的大湖，两岸茂树苍郁，白云在水中游曳穿行，被锦鲤匆忙撞散。

层层叠叠的花影中，仙道终于忍不住欺身凑到流川的眼前，低头吻住了他的唇角。

流川手心全是汗，在仙道温热的呼吸中，眼里涌起朦胧的水汽，耳畔似是有什么迅速崩塌，轰隆作响。

仙道慢慢厮磨许久，不敢再贸然深入，恋恋不舍地离开，伸手将他拉入怀中：“……流川，你怎么心跳得这么快？”

流川脑中已经一片空白，在仙道怀中有些喘不过气来。

 

这春风沉醉的一幕，隔着水波，尽数落入越野的眼中。

当夜，他踏着皎洁的月光，去了仙道城南小院。

仙道好像知道他会来一样，在石桌上摆了酒。

“越野，我打算和流川离开湘陵。”

“你是不是疯了！”越野难以置信地望着仙道。

“我爹娘是不会同意我和流川在一起的……”

“为什么是他，仙道，只要你想，你可以娶城中最好的姑娘，为什么要走这条歪路！”越野说话的声音陡然提高了几分。

“嘘——”仙道比了个手势，“流川他才刚睡下，不要把他吵醒了。”

“仙道，我不明白……”

仙道望着一地月光：“我也不明白，可我只喜欢他，趁着我还能藏掩住……”

“藏掩？我白天看见你在湖上吻了他，你这叫还能藏掩？”

“所以你看，我必须带着他走了，若是被我爹娘察觉，他们能想出千百种方法拆散我们……”仙道抬眼望向越野，“你不是一直想知道流川的来历么？”

 

越野步履沉沉地穿过湘陵熟悉的长街，灯火迷离。

他从来没有想过，当时一句酒后醉话，会改变仙道的一生。

更不会想到随后不久的天灾暴雨，改变的又何止他一个人的一生。

汤汤大水几乎袭卷了整座湘陵都城，记忆中的亭台楼阁，奇花异草，浩渺清湖，酒肆赌坊……一一都被淹没冲毁。昔日繁华的都城，一夜之间倾灭，像是场虚空大梦，猝然惊醒，一切子虚乌有。

 

至此以后，侥幸活下来的越野再没见过仙道，城南小院那一夜是他们喝过的最后一场酒。

远走他乡，颠沛流离，然而就算过去很多年，他都能回想起当晚的情景。

月光碎在仙道幽深的眼眸里，桃花将尽未尽，风一吹，簌簌跌落满地。

“越野，我真的去了自在殿，长明灯下，夜夜与白衣佛对坐。他喜欢听我说人间的事，但你知道的，其实我从来没有离开过湘陵都城。只能把书中读过的盛景复述出来，他拨着念珠静静听着，眼神很亮。”

“有一天，他说想出去，我无法拒绝他，我们翻出了寺庙，在城外的小溪旁，我问他愿不愿意一起去看整个人间，他把念珠交到了我的手中。”

“既然开始了，就算是歪路，我也想和流川一起走到尽头。”

 

我忽然想起大概五六年前，奈何桥上经过一位耄耋老者，他问我：“要如何才能知道，故人有没有走到尽头？”

“喝了这碗茶，就不再有故人。”

老者轻轻笑了起来：“那时候我们在湖畔水榭中对酒当歌，年纪最小那个很喜欢念一句，我记得是……‘落叶满空山，何处寻行迹’，过了几十年，才知人生不过醉梦一场，我们以为能借月留云，以为余生漫长……”他巍巍颤颤地接过我手里的茶碗，“以为还有很多很多的时间，看尽每一场花开花落……”

但我并不确定他是不是仙道故事里曾出现过的人物。

毕竟一切都无迹可寻。

我更加不知道所谓的尽头是什么，对我而言，所谓尽头不过是另一个故事的开端。

 

八、

仙道流川是在第二天傍晚离开湘陵的。

当时天边红云潋滟，像沉在长河中悠然晕染开的朱砂，花明柳媚的都城渐渐笼入昏暗的暮色中。

但正如仙道一开始说的，他和流川待在一起的时间并没有多久。

从自在殿算起到被迫折回，不足两个月。

短短数十日，即便之于凡人而言都是弹指一挥间，更何况在白衣佛的面前。

沧海一粟，甚至不过一颗尘埃。

然而就是这样看似细渺的相逢，却隽永难忘。

 

他们像是巡游天下，越过绵延的青山，淌过明澈的河流，再一起观望高崖间变化莫测翻涌着的厚重云海。

或许我曾经在人间的时候，也见过同样的风光。

似水洗过的碧蓝长空，在风中扑棱掠去的鸟雀，江上悠悠飘荡的渔船，坠落湖水中的花枝倒影……

 

那天雾锁远山，暮雨浥轻尘，是当年的最后一场春雨。

仙道流川投宿在山野一间无名客栈中，和衣共枕，窗外是不绝于耳的潺潺水声。

桌上蜡烛只剩一小截，忽明忽暗。

仙道翻了个身，将流川拥入了怀中：“……睡吧。”他轻轻说。

在雾雨憧憧的草木中，做一个不会醒来的梦。

 

山风从远方一层一层吹来。

流川在夜色中轻轻摩挲仙道的脸颊，常言色相皆空，皮囊不过浮影幻象，但唯独这一眼成了心魔。他走出自在殿就是错的，一错再错，佛家有云，苦海无边。但他一点都不觉得苦。

白衣佛合上眼睛，凑近咫尺处的情人，在他唇角落了一吻。

仙道半梦半醒睁开眼，却没有再给流川逃离的机会，一把将他抱坐而起。

流川的双目在夜色中泛着清寂的水光，定定地凝注仙道。

就在这一瞬间，仙道强撑许久的理智心弦铿然崩断，抬头攫取住他紧抿的双唇，随之将其挑开。

窗外的雨越来越大，好似须弥长河从无想天倾泻而下，夹携着菩提叶的清香。

却难掩暧昧纠缠在一起的喘息声。

白衣佛攀搂住情人的肩背，尘世烟火在他漆黑的眼眸中光怪陆离。

 

深陷其中，才知情海比想象中更为宽阔，浩瀚无边。

无休无止的浪潮一波接着一波侵袭冲荡，十丈红尘，一晌贪欢。

诸佛曰：回头是岸。

岸是何处，岸在情人的怀抱，修行千年，痴醉难逃。

 

故事说到这里，我总算明白为何会引来四海龙王。

白衣佛与人相染，是天帝震怒的根本原因。但因为流川手中持物，是诸佛之泪，鬼神难近。

佛原本是没有眼泪的，不过世间所有一切，总有例外。

天界有一百零七尊佛落过泪，一尊一滴，在离恨天中凝聚成珠。

而三十三重天外的古佛，是流川的鸿蒙之师。他把收集的佛泪串成念珠，送给了流川。

 

一颗一颗，拨动着的，皆是沉寂多年的眼泪。

 

九、

那场夹杂着阵阵龙啸的暴雨，是天界惩罚白衣佛的唯一手段。

凡人性命，宛若蝼蚁，有生才有死。

百年大城，被黄浊的洪流覆灭，天上地下全是无穷无尽的水流，轰隆奔腾，无处可避。

 

流川在大江前停下脚步，江面波光粼粼，水天茫茫。

船夫们带着青箬笠懒洋洋地靠坐岸边，涛声迎风，哗啦作响：“客官，是否要过江？”

仙道拉住流川的手：“我们去江的对岸看看？”

“仙道……”他的神色沉了下来，“我们得回湘陵了。”

 

谁又能料到，过了数十载，地府重逢，他们面对的仍是一条江川。

当年没有机会到达的对岸，是否就是如今要去的地方。

 

湘陵大灾的幸存者，都还记得数日后，自在殿燃起的熊熊烈火。

大雨戛然而止，云层飞速散开，四海龙王呼啸离去。

越野立在山头远眺狼狈零落的故都，冲天火光中，竟泪落不止。

他们曾经所有的青春韶华，走过的每一条长街，喝过的每一杯酒酿，都不复存在了。

 

鬼差大概是从白无常口里得知我被阎君打入三枚幽鬼钉的事，黑着脸站在桥上低声斥责我。

“要一直遭受幽鬼钉噬骨之痛，值得么？”

我慢慢煮着茶：“那你说，仙道和流川只为了数十天的相聚，蹉跎至今，值得么？”

鬼差叹了口气，没有说话。

 

自在殿的三昧真火是白衣佛亲手放的，他的错，该由他承担。

这场祸劫中所有殒命的百姓皆因他而死。

仙道不肯离开，在火中抱着他的白衣佛，一同化为灰烬。

他死后在黄泉路上游荡六十载，衣襟中揣着那串念珠，勾魂使无法靠近，只能任由他待着不走。而流川佛身焚毁，但浴火即是重生，没了持物庇佑，被打入地府，成了摆渡人，等着渡他的心结。

一等就是六十年，也是他孤坐地狱业火中受灼烧苦楚的六十年。

巡游使曾问过他：“白衣佛，你心里后悔过么？”

“后悔。本来仙道可以过得很好。”

如若不是他私动凡心，想离开自在殿，仙道仍是湘陵城中最快活的年轻人，摇着他的纸扇穿街过巷，扇面画满青青绿绿的翠竹，桃花两三点，在繁华的闹市中呼朋引伴，脸上挂着招牌笑容，意气风发。他的故都也不会就此覆灭，百姓安居乐业，依旧能年年赏望桃花的盛衰。

 

但我想，即便岁月逆转，重回当年他们自在殿初遇时，隔着香火烟雾，那一眼是不是仍无法逃开？

该发生的事，总会一一发生的。

 

就像巡游使的突然造访。

 

十、

那天白无常也在，带了壶溟酒，和鬼差坐在桥上对饮。仙道也想尝一口，被鬼差骂了一顿：“你喝了溟酒，立刻魂飞魄散。”

魂飞魄散这四个字是他的死穴。

“唉……”仙道叹了口气，“要是一早知道流川是我的摆渡人，我就不该在黄泉路上徘徊的，不然可以多看他六十年。”

“留魂引可以帮你再续六十载。”

“那六十年后你还能再为我煮一盏么？”

白无常灌了口溟酒：“小子，别妄想了，她被阎君以幽鬼钉锁住了琵琶骨，再无神力煮什么留魂引。你已经多了六十年，做人不能太贪心……况且白——”

我看了他一眼，赶紧打断他的话茬：“你别在我桥上喝醉了，不然让鬼差丢你下河。”

仙道并没听出端倪，回身凝注着暮霭沉沉的忘川长河。

 

巡游使是很少来奈何桥闲逛的，他总说桥下凄厉冤魂太多，怨气太重，令人浑身不舒服。

今天循着溟酒之香，遥遥而来。

我能阻止白无常的醉话，却没能打断巡游使。

 

所有关于白衣佛的一切，在仙道面前昭然揭示。

大火灼身的苦楚仙道十分清楚，他的流川，在这阴暗无望的地府中，又孤独承受了六十年……而他却执意想多留一天是一天——

哪里知道，多一天不是多见一面，而是多一次煎熬。

流川什么都没有说，一个人待在业火中。他什么都懂，但不愿理会。

 

“哗啦——”渡船熟悉的破水声，从迷雾深处慢慢传来。

 

桥上水面，两两对望。

故事总会有说完的一天，我并没有料到会是今天。

在黄泉路上等着白衣佛不肯离去的年轻人，终于踏上了属于他的渡船。

 

鬼差气得要命，借着酒劲把巡游使狠狠骂了一通。

巡游使一脸茫然，不知道自己说错了什么。

我以为擅自煮盏引魂茶，付出三枚幽鬼钉的代价，就可以让年轻人与他的白衣佛多待数十年，等到了大限，再告之真相。尽管无法改变结局，但在漫漫冥河上，总能留下些什么的。

却原来如何挣扎，都胜不过天意。

一阵阴风从酆都天子殿袭来，吹开我琵琶骨中刀削般的钝痛。

 

“走吧，流川。”仙道紧紧握住他的手，片刻流连，慢慢松开。

流川抬头望着他，长睫下的眸子忽然一亮，随即黯淡下去，他摊开手，手里躺着一颗剔透的泪珠：“你落在冥河里的。”

 

白衣佛的念珠只有一百零七颗，比别人都少一颗。

 

仙道接过流川缺失的那颗念珠，胸腔中涌出沉闷的叹息：“不知道为什么，即便过了这么多年，我还是像起初一样喜欢着你。”他的声音小了下来，“但事到如今，没得选了……待你回到无想天，还是白衣佛，不用在地府中受业火焚烧……这样也很好……”他说完，敛眉饮了一口忘川水。

“仙道，我没有凡人的感情。”流川一撑竹篙，渡船推开冥河水，缓缓前行，“但是我一直，都很想和你在一起。”

只可惜……

我们在一起的时间那么短。

就好似檐下躲雨，雨停之后，就结束了。

 

鬼差还在絮絮叨叨地责备巡游使的口舌之快。

我顺着冥河远眺，他们一个在忘川上，一个已经站在了彼岸。

隔着孤魂化作的迷雾静默对视。

 

流川忍不住垂下双目，过了许久等他再抬起头的时候，仙道已经遥遥登上了望乡台。

回首来路，故事开始在那间寂静的庙院。

河岸细柳青青，桃花冒出尖尖的小蕾，檐下新燕衔泥，啾啾而鸣。

仙道推开自在殿沉重的高门，阳光一瞬间从缝隙流淌进去，尘埃像命运般翻飞。

他的白衣佛就这么静静地坐在蒲团上，手里拎着串剔透的念珠，长指一颗一颗拨动，缓缓睁开清冷狭长的眼。

这成了仙道生生世世再难忘怀的前尘。

 

十一、

我看着渐渐消失在轮回隘口的仙道，轻轻松了口气但又生出一股惆怅来。

白无常此前说过的，这是他们所能拥有的最好结局了。

在我们都以为故事已然到头的时候，腥风暗涌的冥河之上忽然白光大作——

立在渡船上的流川周身笼在其中，无比夺目，似不灭的明灯。

我眼睁睁地看着他缓缓沉入昏晦忘川中，想都没想，跃桥而下。

神佛生命漫长，总会遇劫，我在冰冷的冥河水中突然顿悟。

留魂引也好，幽鬼钉也好，还在此刻拽住的白衣佛也好，皆是我的劫。

在劫难逃。我注定是要牵扯其中的。

 

白衣佛从没想过再回无想天，他只要仙道能重新开始，执念终究不肯放下。

他在冥河中渐渐化作流尘，四处散开。

我、白无常、鬼差还有巡游使花了一整年时间，才将他的魂魄一点点召回。

隐世千年的离恨天古佛穿过须弥山来到冥界，手中拈花，沉目望着混沌不清的流川。

我已经恍惚不太记得起来之后发生了什么，只依稀想起古佛说，无想天中的菩提老树枯了。肃穆的眼目中，浮满悲悯的雾气。

流川听完好像唇角轻轻勾了一下，我不知道那是不是笑意，一闪而逝，面无表情地问我讨了碗茶，其余话一个字都没说，跟着亡魂越过漫长的奈何桥。

我只是桥上的煮茶人，无法领悟深邃禅机。

不过有次白无常喝着溟酒时揣测，无想天的菩提树可能就是白衣佛的禅骨。

禅骨已枯，便不再是佛。

因此我相信，终有一天我还会在幽冥地府中与他们相逢。

 

其实当日跳下冥河后，沉浮间我饮了很多忘川水，以至于整段过往，时而清晰时而模糊，所以我并不确信说到此处，有多少是真，又有多少是我自己的臆想，我仿佛经历了一切，并不曾拥有过什么，但这些都不重要了。从来不是我的故事，也不应该由我结束。

直至春风再度抚过湘陵大地，废墟中抽出新嫩草木，往日旧友重聚水榭楼阁，在高阔的青穹下把酒言欢——

直至二人好似初见，隔着荡漾的烟波，默然对望，一眼痴心，湖面流云游走，水鸟以为可以停驻——

直至他们并肩穿过所有重重叠叠的树影，等完每一场屋檐外缠绵的落雨，越过万千葱茏的青峰，尽数惊起江面飞转的流萤——

不是仅仅只有一条小溪，水中明月或是几树桃花而已，要看遍整个人间。

 

 

完

 


End file.
